


This Will Be the Day

by Lasercats6



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Death, Exploration, F/M, Fighting, Freezerburn - Freeform, Friendship, JNPR - Freeform, Kidnapping, Ladybug - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, Revenge, Romance, Rose Garden, RoseGarden, Running Away, Silver Eyes, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Teamwork, Weapons, Whiterose, jnr - Freeform, rngr, rwby-volume 6, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasercats6/pseuds/Lasercats6
Summary: Based off of the events that took place in episode 8 of Volume 6!





	1. Dead End

_OSCAR'S POV_  
“I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves.” That sentence hung in the air, echoing in the thoughts of team RWBY and I. After having an already tough day, Team JNPR has just found out the truth behind Salem and how she cannot be killed. Lashing his anger out on me, Jaune angrily stormed up to his room, the rest of his crew soon following. All that remains in the cold living room is Team RWBY (whom also think it best to part ways for a bit), and my shaken body.

I watch as Ruby swiftly made her way out the back door. She seems to be calling someone, probably Qrow. Weiss takes towards the kitchen while Yang decides to head to the bathroom. Blake stays sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She breaths a heavy, defeated sigh. 

“I wonder what’s going to happen now…” she doesn't look up.

I gulped, glancing over at the front door. I don’t think there is anything I can do to comfort her. What Lie Ren said is true, we all need some space. Whipping my head quickly towards the Faunus, I check to make sure Blake isn’t watching me. The coast is clear, I’m out! And with that, I dash out the front door almost without a sound.

“I have to get out of here,” my thoughts are shaky. I ran clumsily down the dark sidewalk, not really knowing where my feet are taking me. Anywhere would be better than that house! It’s probably for the better that things end this way. If I leave, then RWBY and JNPR won’t have to worry about keeping me safe...or Ozpin lying to them again. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up! I can’t take this anymore! I never asked for any of this. Why did it have to be me? I just want all of this to be over. I want to go home. I want my life to be back to the way it was…” All of these thoughts keep crashing into my brain. I don’t know what to do. I have so many conflicting emotions, but which one is right? Do I go back and face my fears, knowing full well that my relationship with everyone, especially Jaune, won’t be the same. Or do I press on, running away to some safe place?

Maybe I should just go home. Who am I kidding? I’m no hunter! I’m a little farmer boy who woke up one morning to find that I had been possessed by a spirit who apparently has an angry ex-wife! What the hell? Why me? Having an entire monologue of self hatred clouded my thoughts. I finally noticed that I've stopped running.

Hey, I’m not out of breath. Guess I’m a little more in shape than I thought. Something good did come out of this journey after all, huh?

Anyway, it’s fairly dark out now, the moon is slowly rising to its rightful place in the sky. The street lights aren't lighting the area very well, so I squint to try and grasp my surroundings.

“I don’t recall this place...where am I?” I ask out loud as if someone is going to answer me. I’m definitely talking to myself. Great, I’m going insane. I could argue that I’m merely talking to Ozpin, but what if he’s already taken over my body and I haven’t even noticed it yet? Ugh, I’m too tired for this. I’m so distracted tonight, I didn’t even notice that some girl actually responded to my rhetorical question.

“Sorry, come again? What did you say?” I plead embarrassingly.

“My, my, you ARE a troubled one, aren’t you? I said that you are in the **seedy** part of town, little farmer boy.” She raised her hand and covered her mouth with a light chuckle. She’s a tall girl, dressed in all brown. She has a dark scarf that covers her whole head, along with a sort of robe attire with long sleeves and sandals. I catch a glimpse of her face, there’s scars all aligned on the left side of her body. What happened to her? There was a fire in her eyes that was making me uncomfortable. I have no idea what seedy means, but judging by how quickly my heart is racing, I’m assuming this is the bad part of town. My legs are now wobbly like cooked noodles and my forehead was cold from sweat. What do I do? It’s only me, myself and I right now. If need be, can I defend myself?

“Say, what’s the matter? I’m not going to hurt you or anything. Here, why don’t I help you find your way back home?” Her bandaged covered hand gestured gracefully towards the direction behind me. Maybe she’s not so bad, I must be more on edge tonight than I thought.

“Uh...yeah, that would be great. Thank you very much. But actually, I don’t have a home to go back to at the moment...I’m kind-of a stray. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think you could point me to a direction where there are hotels?” I squeak. There’s no turning back now. I’ll finally be back home with my Aunt! No more hunters, no more Grimm, no more Salem...no more RWBY...no more Ruby…

Now is not the time to be hesitant! And now is DEFINITELY not the time to be thinking about her!

“Sure friend, I can show you around the town! Neo, you ready to go?” The mysterious stranger tilted her head back, making eye contact with her mute companion (I didn’t even notice she was there!). The strawberry/chocolate haired girl, named Neo, nodded her head slightly. There was a sly grin forming on her face. Oh no….

A bag was thrown over my head and someone’s hand hit me hard on the back of my neck. I’m losing consciousness…

“Ah well, I was hoping you would be with that dumb red hooded girl, but this will have to do for now.” The raven haired girl shrugged. 

The last thing I see before I black out is an image of Ruby…

why her…?

\----------------------------------------  
_RUBY'S POV_

“Come on, please ...UGH! Where are you?!” I chucked my scroll across the yard out of frustration. What am I going to do with him? Uncle Qrow, we need you. **I** need you! I’m snapped out of my anger by Maria, who was sitting quietly in a lawn chair off to my right. She tells me that she was trying to get away from all the yelling...

Haha my bad. I’m just so conflicted! And lost. What do we do now? I feel like I’m letting everyone down, but this is a lot to handle for one girl! To help calm me down, Maria is kind enough to teach me a little bit about my silver eyes. To my surprise, my silver eyes are powered by a strong desire to preserve life. Unfortunately, they only work when fighting Grimm. So much for real training. Our conversation, which was just getting good, is cut abruptly short by Yang. She barged open the back door and shouts my name.  
“Ruby!” I walk up towards my sister; Weiss and Blake are there too. This can’t be good, they all look very worried.

“Oh, hey guys.” It’s the only response I could come up with. Just as I close my mouth, Team JNR makes an entrance. I hope they’re feeling better.

“What’s going on?” Jaune asks.

“It’s Oscar. He’s Missing.” Blake stated, sadly.

I step back in shock and quickly make eye contact with Jaune. He looks just as concerned as I do. Good, that means he’s calmed down and is worried about Oscar. Speaking of thinking, now would be a good idea to start thinking about our next moves. 

“Alright listen up. I know that we are all a little shaken up from what has happened here tonight. But we can’t let our emotions take control of our actions. Not anymore at least. Our partner, our friend, is out there all alone. We need to be responsible for our actions…” I take a quick glare at Jaune. “Let’s stop and think this through logically...Let’s put ourselves inside Oscar’s shoes. What was he thinking after the fight?” I place my hand under my chin, hoping that by looking smarter, I’ll be smarter. How am I going to bring everyone back together?

“Well, Yang and I left the room quickly after you. Not to put all the blame on Blake, but she was the only one in the living room when Oscar left.” Weiss pointed at Blake, who perked her ears up in shock.

“Hey, don’t go pointing fingers if you say you aren’t trying to blame anyone! We all agreed that we needed some space, so I decided to stay on the couch and be alone with my thoughts. I wasn’t in charge of babysitting him!” Blake lashed out, her ears pulled back on her head in anger.

“Ok ok! Look, I think this whole thing could have been avoided if Jaune hadn’t let his anger get the best of him.” Yang chimes in. Great, now she's joining in on the blame game.

“Oh no you didn’t!” Nora spits. “How did you all expect us to react when learning about Salem? You can’t blame us for hating Ozpin!” Under her breath she adds, “It's Ozpin we're mad at, not Oscar. It's not his fault his body was chosen.” She stomps towards the couch and plops off to the side in a huff. 

“I think we can all agree that none of this is Oscar’s fault. He’s just on the bad end of the stick. We’re hurt by Ozpin, I bet you all felt the same when you first heard the news too.” Ren spoke up. Thank goodness he's here. Just listening to his calm and quiet voice is enough to soothe the most angered souls. He'll be able to keep peace throughout the land. 

We all take a unified deep breath. We really didn’t think about Oscar’s feelings at the time of the fight. He’s dealing with Ozpin all on his own, which is a constant battle in and of itself. Jaune had no right to get physical with him. But it was selfish of us to just walk away. We should have listened and talked things through. Most importantly, someone should have checked up on Oscar, make sure that he’s ok. But no, we all let our anger get the best of us and now look where it’s taken us! Another thing added onto my plate.

Maria has now entered the picture, her cane making little thud sounds with every step she takes. She makes her way to the middle of the room and spins on her heels to face us.

“Well well, we certainly have found ourselves in a pickle, haven’t we? The only thing we can do now, instead of chit-chatting, is to go out and search for him.” There was a hint of sarcasm in that sentence, her head tilted to the side. 

Ugh, duh. I slam my palm against my forehead. I guess that would've been a more productive use of our time then arguing whose at fault. Both teams look at each other, telepathically agreeing to disagree. With a wave of my hand, we all march towards the front door and split up into pairs. We have Team WhiteRose, Team BumbleBee, Team Sloth, and Jaune with Maria (no team name yet, but I’m thinking something along the lines of “ Team GoldenEyes”. Get it?).

And there is **STILL** no word from Uncle Qrow! No matter, it’s not like we need him! I can do this all by myself, just like I’ve been doing this whole journey.

\-----------------------------------Time Skip------------

We’ve been searching for about 2 hours now. The moon is high in the sky, but there isn’t much light around us. Wow, this city really needs to fix their street lights. There aren’t many other people out tonight, probably because it’s a weeknight. Families are at home either eating dinner or winding down for bedtime Hard working employees are finally heading out of the office after another long day at work. Ah, how peaceful, like all is right with the world. Hopefully that peacefulness and luck will stick with us and we can find Oscar soon. No one has contacted us about any new information, but I’m still optimistic!

“Ruby, what if we can’t find him tonight? Will we have to keep looking tomorrow? It’s not like we have a lot of time to be wasting right now…” Weiss is losing steam. 

“No! Don’t say that!” I jump. I grab Weiss’s cold hands and stare deep into her eyes. “We will find him! I promise! And we’ll all be together again!”

Weiss smiles softly in reply. A buzz goes off in my pouch. A call? A call! I wonder who it’s from ...Uncle Qrow? Now is not the time to be drunk calling me! I roll my eyes (as if he could see how annoyed I was) and I reluctantly pick up my scroll. 

“Look, Uncle Qrow, I don’t have time right now. You didn’t bother accepting my calls earlier, so I won’t accept your calls right now!”

“Well Ruby, you did just accept my call…” Qrow blatantly states. Oh shoot! Curse my good manners!

“I think something has happened to Oz. I was sitting by a big window, finishing my drink, when I saw a small kid dressed in white stop in the middle of the sidewalk. It was too dark for me to catch his face, but these 2 girls walked up to him and knocked him out. I’m just jumping the shark here, but Oz was probably kidnapped.”

“Wait what?!? When did this happen? Did you try to save him? Did you do anything besides drink?" I beg for answers. That may have been out of line, but I'm still mad at him. Maybe he'll redeem himself right now.

"No, like I said, it was too dark for me to make out his face. All I could see was a messy white shirt. *burp* *sigh* It's not like I was going to go and cause more unnecessary trouble for me by saving some random stranger. I don't have time for that." Qrow is starting to slur his words. We'll have to wrap this up quickly.

Sounding clearly annoyed, I say, "Uncle Qrow, you became a hunter so you could save random strangers! That's kind-of the point of your job! You know what, never mind…" Weiss is looking impatient, tapping her foot in a quick rhythm on the sidewalk. I finished talking with my drunken uncle, ending it with directions to the bar he was currently at. Without a moment to lose, WhiteRose is now in hot pursuit of a missing farmer boy!

Somehow Uncle Qrow had good timing, it turns out that he wasn't too far from where we were originally. But looking around, why would Oscar run off to a place like this? It's disgusting! This is what the townsfolk would call " the bad part of town". No wonder Oscar got kidnapped, this is the perfect place to commit a crime! I ask Weiss to contact the others; fill them in on what's going on. She begins to furiously type while I have another look around the area, hoping to find some clues.

"AHA! What do we have here? A mysterious dark object that is played perfectly on the ground? It's placed almost TOO perfectly, if you ask me! Mother nature couldn't have done this, it must be the work of the enemy!" I point excitedly at this little, brown, miss-shaped object before my feet.

"Uh Ruby, that's a dead leaf." Weiss says with a deadpan expression.

"Wha...haha my bad, guess I'm getting ahead of myself." I try to play it off like it's nothing, but deep down I feel hurt. I was hoping I found something that could lead me to Oscar! Weiss is still staring at me. Now I feel even MORE awkward.

"What is with you tonight? I'll admit that everyone is a little off their game right now, but you seem to be sticking out like a sore thumb. Are you really that worried about Oscar? I'm sure he's fine, he's way tougher than we give him credit for." She winks, trying to calm me down. Who knew the ice queen could melt my frozen nerves?

With a timid laugh, I respond, "Thanks Weiss. I guess I am more nervous than I thought. I just wish that this would all be over! To be honest, we're all wishing that, aren't we?" My gaze falls towards the dead leaf, watching as a small gust of wind blows it behind me. I continue to watch it, turning. I see footsteps coming into view; Qrow's footsteps.

"Don't worry, we'll find Oz... I mean Oscar. I know which way they went. But before we follow their tracks, we should wait for the others to arrive. This may get messy."

*Insert Jojo "To Be Continued" arrow*


	2. Lost

_RUBY's POV_

The whole group is now reunited! We stand together on the tiny sidewalk, awaiting Qrow’s next order. It’s gotten quite cold out, my hands are getting numb. I decide to huddle up my team like penguins so we can get some body heat for warmth!

“This is no time to be fooling around. Let’s get going.” Qrow simply stated. Well, we weren’t “fooling around” thank you very much! We’re freezing our butts off out here and you’re taking your sweet little time looking at nothing. I think you’re the one that’s wasting time! But I would never say that to him out loud.

We follow quickly behind my Uncle’s big footsteps, not knowing where we're going. Would it kill the guy to have better communication skills? And another thing, what gives him the right to take over our operation? Sure, he has seniority and way better hunting experience than all of us combined, but he wasn’t even at the house where this all started! I thought I was doing a good job as the leader...  
“Uncle Qrow, do you mind telling us exactly what the plan is? We all want to help out to the best of our abilities, but staying in the dark isn’t very practical.” I chime.

“Well Ruby, from what I saw combined with what I gathered from eye witnesses, apparently the criminals headed this way. As far as I know, no one tried to stop them, considering this is the underbelly of the neighborhood. So, we are just going to keep walking this way, making sure to keep our guard up. Look in every direction possible; leave no spot in this area unmarked.” He blurts. He didn’t even turn to face us.

I’m getting a bad feeling in my stomach. It’s probably just the cold air making me sick, right? Man, I really hope Oscar is ok. No, I need to have more faith in his combat skills. I need to have more faith in him in general. Besides, he’s got Ozpin on his side (or INside, I guess). If Ozpin decides not to be a jerk right now, then Oscar can easily take down 2 low-life criminals! For once, things seem to be going our way! I Just have to keep being optimistic, no matter how draining it may be.

\-------------------------------------------  
_OSCAR'S POV_

I’ve finally come to. How long was I out? And more importantly, where am I? Damn, now I really wish I was home right now with Auntie. My hands are bound tightly, while my whole body is tied up with a thick, scratchy rope. I’m lying on the cold hard ground, my back is up against a gray wall.

“This sucks.” I peep under my breath.  
“That’s one way of putting it~”. It’s the mysterious girl again, with a smug grin wiped on her face! I have to figure out who she is and what she wants with me. She couldn’t possibly know about Ozpin, right? Maybe she thinks I’m some lame farmer kid that was lost in the city. Ok, I **AM** a lame farmer kid who was lost in the city, but I don’t want her to know that!

_“Just put on a brave face, Oscar, you can do this!”_ Oh great, Ozpin has decided to join the scene. Yeah, thanks for your help! _“Calm down, son. She isn’t going to hurt you. If she does decide to get physical, it won’t be anything too bad. She needs you alive and well.”_ Ozpin spoke with a soft and calm voice, it’s somehow soothing. Maybe he’s starting to take over my body again, but I don't care right now.

“Who...who are you? And what do you want with me?” I ask, my voice cracking at the second question. She slowly turns to look at me and crouches down to meet me at eye level. 

“I’m your worst nightmare, boy.” Is all she responded with. Her eyes were like daggers that pierced fear into my heart. But I won’t let her get to me. I know that this is a battle I will have to face alone (minus Ozpin, of course).

_“Don’t do anything that will take you out of bounds. I suggest you sit here quietly and think of a plan.”_ Ozpin thought...or spoke...either way, Ozpin seems to be attempting to help, and that’s more than enough for me right now. At least I’m not alone.

I yearn to have Ruby by my side. She’s the toughest girl I know! She could easily get us out of any situation, all while having a beautiful smile on her face. Crap! I can’t be thinking about her again! Not at a time like this! Think brain, think! How am I going to untie these knots? I don’t have a knife on me, in fact, I don’t have any weapon on me. I did **NOT** think this whole “running away” plan through enough. This is what I deserve, I guess.

“Neo, let’s switch spots. I’m expecting some visitors to be arriving soon and I don’t want to be a rude hostess by not greeting them!” She stands up and her sandals click against her feet with every powerful footstep she takes. Neo nods and grabs a chair from off to the side. With the leader out of sight, Neo slams her chair on the floor. The booming thud echoed throughout the lair, making my body jump in response. So now she’s babysitting me, how will I try to untie myself now? It’s not like I can be discreet about it!

By the way, who are those guests she brought up? Does somebody out there actually care enough to save me? Does someone out there know my whereabouts? Must be wishful thinking. I know that anyone who comes out here in the dead of night to save me, they must really be after saving Ozpin. I close my eyes in frustration. Oz chimes in to comfort me once more,

_“Do not worry. They are coming to save you.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------  
_RUBY'S POV_

*ACHOO*

It’s almost 2 am. My feet hurt and my back aches. So far, we haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary. It’s mostly dark or abandoned buildings. Their hideout has to be in one of those, but they are either severely bordered up or run-down. We can’t just barge into one of these random places, that might make this an even bigger mess! We decide to split up once more. One half of the group is on my side of the street, while some of the others decided to cross and check out the other side.

“Hey, check this out. There isn’t actually a door here, it’s just wood boarded up to keep trespassers out, but behind it is just a dark, empty void. Seems suspicious, don’t you think?” Yang grabs me by the shoulder and yanks me towards the direction of a single, old apartment-type building. She’s right though, all of the other closed houses had doors, regardless of what condition the building was in. This is the only one to have a gaping hole where the door should be. And the wood that’s supposed to keep people like us out, isn’t even hung properly. Yang can easily take down these scrawny boards with one swift kick. Luckily, great minds think alike, and that’s exactly what she does.

With a powerful huff, Yang brings her right leg directly into contact with the boards. The whole thing is demolished within seconds. Dang, my sister is so cool! I call to our friends on the other side of the street and tell them to hurry over. Jaune inspects the old door frame by pulling his scroll out to use as a flashlight.

“Dang it, Yang, couldn’t you have done that a little more quietly. Now, whoever is in there, must know that someone is breaking in!” Qrow spat. Yang just shrugged it off. 

“We had to get in one way or another! Might as well make it a grand entrance, for a grand team!” Nora cheered, patting Yang on the back. “Besides, now they know how powerful we are. We just stoke fear into the hearts of our enemies!” Nora is getting excited. I think we all are.

Maria grabs my arm and pulls me down beside her. “Listen child, I’m sensing a powerful foe is drawing near. Get ready.” With a warning like that, my heart begins to race. What kind-of danger is my poor Oscar in? Wait, what did I just think? My poor Oscar? Is that really how I feel about him? It must be my thoughts jumbling up together. I’m more nervous about this mission than I thought. But these thoughts are becoming more powerful by the minute. I’ll use them as encouragement! Anything to bring me strength to get through this.

“So, now what’s the plan? Should we just run down there with weapons ready? Or should we sneak down one at a time and scope out the place?” Blake asks, breaking me away from my conflicting thoughts. Thanks for getting me back on track, Blake!

“I propose we do a mixture of the two. Let’s break up into our teams again and scope out the area. But we’ll have our weapons in hand and our guards way up. We’ll be ready for anything.” Ren spoke up, grabbing his trusty StormFlower. Let's to get down to business. 

Team JNR decided to take the lead. I’m guessing Jaune wants to right his wrongs from earlier. Team RWBY, along with Uncle Qrow and Maria, are staying outside. Jaune or Ren will call me once they get downstairs. I begin to shiver from either the cold morning air or from anticipation. Maria, once again, grabs my arm and pulls me down to her.

“Don’t worry! If this is the right place, I’m sure Oscar will be saved in no time! And it’s all thanks to you!” She smiles cheekily. Can she read my mind?! It’s not like I like him like that...or anything. Ugh that was a lot of “likes” for one sentence. I’ll push those thoughts waaaayyyy back, out of sight and out of mind. 

So far, I haven’t heard anything from JNR. Are these stairs really that long? Or maybe they’re just super slow. It does seem pretty dark down there, they must be mindful of where they are stepping. But what should we do if they don’t call back? What’s our backup plan? This isn’t the hardest mission we’ve had, but we sure are struggling. There’s a lot at risk here, we need to be as cautious as possible. And caution is not one of our strong suits.

“Should two of us go check around the back? Maybe there’s another way in?” Yang chirped. FreezerBurn dashed to the back of the old building. I hear a loud “YES”, which means they found something! Let’s go check it out!

It appears that there are multiple entrances we could all come in from. There’s a back door that doesn’t seem to be locked. On top of that, if we jump high enough (or climb on someone’s shoulders) we could enter in through some broken windows. Ok, new plan. Freezerburn will head in through the broken door, while LadyBug and Qrow jump in through the window. Maria is going to stay outside and keep watch, which doesn’t really help our case much since she can't see too good ...Ah well, too late to turn back now! The new plan is already in motion!

Uncle Qrow gingerly lifts Blake and I through the broken window that’s located right above the back door. I doubt anyone is living inside, the room is dark and completely destroyed. Qrow flew inside and landed right by the bedroom door. He lifts his finger to his mouth in a "shhh" movement, indicating that we need to be as silent as a mouse. I grab hold of Crescent Rose, it somehow makes me feel less anxious knowing that it’s right here waiting for me. I’m the last one to leave the room as the three of us head down a rickety old staircase.

Just as I’m about to put my left foot down on the top step, we hear a loud crack. With that, the stair falls below us and we plummet to the main floor of the building. Rubbing my back, I say,

“Ouch. So much for being stealthy.”

We brush off the disease ridden dust off of our clothes and shakily stand up. That’s going to hurt in the morning. My Uncle takes out his canteen and takes a huge chug of liquor; it’ll probably help numb any pain. Blake walks around into the various shattered rooms that cover the landscape. The living room smells all moldy and has water dripping everywhere. The kitchen doesn’t have any appliances and the tiled floor has been tattered. We stand in the main hallway and notice something that should have been obvious from the start. Where is the staircase that JNR went down on? It’s nowhere in sight, but I could have sworn that we fell to the main lobby.

Looking around some more, Blake comes across an outdated rug that is located in the middle of the hallway.

“This place definitely needs a remodeling.” Blake lightly laughs. Trying to keep the mood up really helps.

She kicks the rug a little with her foot and moves it off to the side. Hiding underneath it was what appeared to be a trap door! Qrow struggles to open it up. It’s all rusty and hasn’t been opened in years. Opening it created a shrill sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Wow, so much for being stealthy once again. But at least it’s opened now! But it’s super dark down there.

All three of us simultaneously grab our scrolls and turn the brightness up. There’s a ladder that connects to one of the sides of the hole. We reach out lights down a little further and notice another staircase. That must be the one JNR disappeared on. Let’s get a move on. 

Without thinking, I jump into the hole. Luckily, I landed feet first on the new staircase. Blake and Qrow quickly climbed down the ladder and landed beside me. Still in one piece? Good. And there’s still no word from either Jaune or Ren. Let’s just pray that there’s bad signal downstairs, shall we?

Making our way downstairs, we were greeted with some boisterous tunes of pain and anger. That sounds like Nora’s voice! What’s going on? Blake and I exchange a quick glance and we dart towards the bottom of the stairs. I can see a light up ahead! That must be where the party is! Let’s go!

“Ruby, hurry! She’s too strong, we need your help!” Yang pleads. My sister is in trouble? Now I’m really getting mad. First you take Oscar from me and now you want to try and get Yang too? Oh heck no!

I get to the bottom of the stairs and dropkick the door. On the other side was FreezerBurn and JNR, all locked in combat with some chick. She looks familiar though….

“Well look who finally decided to show up! I’ve been waiting for you, little red.”

*insert roundabout meme...yes that IS a Jojo reference (#sorrynotsorry)


	3. Grand Finale

_RUBY'S POV_  
“Well look who finally decided to show up! I’ve been waiting for you, little red.” This girl gave off such immense power. I still can’t figure out who she is...wait...it can’t be…

“What have you done with Oscar?” I call out.

Oscar? OSCAR? At a time like this? My friends are near the brink of death and I ask how Oscar is doing? What is wrong with me? Jaune tries to stand up, but gets kicked back down towards a wall. This enemy is not to be taken lightly!

“We tried to fend her off, but she was too much for us! None of us got to look around the room. I’m sorry.” he cried. There’s bruises all around his face and arms. Not to mention he keeps hunching over, I can only assume he got punched in the gut multiple times. 

If one of us can go help Jaune get back up, he may be able to use his semblance to help amplify our auras. Blake, you know what to do!

My Faunus friend flung towards Jaune’s side and brought his arm over her shoulder. With him now back on his feet, she can move them both to safety and treat his wounds. Everyone else will have to hold out just a little bit longer!

I reach for my Crescent Rose and begin to take aim. Uncle Qrow breathed a heavy sigh and took a long swig from his canteen. Tossing it to the side, he stands beside me and takes hold of his Harbinger. After all, families that fight together, stay together! I begin to shoot mercilessly towards the enemy while Qrow lunges to the right. My bullets don’t seem to be doing anything!

“No Ruby! That won’t work! Let us take care of her while you go and look for Oscar! The faster we find him, the faster we can get out of here!” Yang screamed. She’s right, that does seem to be the best course of action. I retract my gun and turn Crescent Rose back into a scythe.

Jaune and Blake enter the arena once more. She takes her leave and Jaune runs towards Nora and Ren, who are just as destroyed as he is. There’s so much fighting going on that I doubt the enemy will notice I’m gone. I look around the room and notice that there is a door off to my left. It’s not guarded by anything and the action is happening way across on the other side of the room. Now is my chance!

“I don’t think so! Where do you think you’re going, Little Red? I’ve waited too long to finally take my revenge on you! You’re not getting away from me now!” I hear a cry from across the room. She’s staring right at me! 

“I’ve got better things to do than waste my time fighting you! I have a friend to save!” I cry back.

“But you can’t save all of your friends, now can you? Remember what I did to that poor, unfortunate girl, Pyrrha?” She laughs evilly. Now I remember, everything is coming back to me. It’s her! Cinder Fall... She’s the one who took Pyrrha from us! She’s the one lend a hand in the fall of Beacon. She’s the one who I accidentally used my Silver Eyes on! 

She’s not the only one that’s aching for revenge.

I lunge towards her, ready to swing my scythe and split her in two. But she’s easily able to dodge it by flying towards the ceiling. I regain my footing and attempt to take another swing. I’m caught off guard by more of Cinder’s magic. The temperature in the room slowly begins to rise as flames erupt from her hands. She throws multiple fireballs in my general direction, but I know all about fire safety. I stop, drop and roll off, landing beside Ice Queen. Fire and Ice should be a good combo. Weiss continues to make move-able ice objects, some of which were way too tall for this room. But they are of no use against Cinder. Yang keeps on trying to land a punch, but Cinder has super fast of reflexes. By working as Team RWBY, we attempt to combine our strengths and come at her with full force.

Cinder releases a mighty blast that sends us all in opposite directions. Nora and Ren are standing once more, and Nora has her Magnhild at full charge. They too, along with my Uncle, try charging towards Cinder. Weiss pulls me by my arm and directs my attention to a door. Hey, would you look at that? Cinder blasted me towards the door I was going search earlier. Luck is still on my side!

“Go get him Ruby! We can hold her off for now.” Weiss whispers. I nod in agreement and dart towards the door. But before I could open it, it just flung open by itself! No, there’s someone on the other side...Oscar? Are you there?

\---------------------------------  
_OSCAR'S POV_

There was a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door. I’m stuck in a big space, so the acoustics just make every sound echo. I can’t make out what exactly is going on, but it’s definitely fighting. Could it be? My eyes widen in excitement; hope begins to fill my chest once more. Has Ruby come to save me?

_“Oscar, get ready. I think Neo is about to do something.”_ Ozpin hisses. Crap, I’m not ready for this!

Neo grabs me by the cuff of my shirt and drags me along the dirty floor. I cough as dust flies into my face. She's heading towards the door. Now's the time to get ready to fight! Put on your brave face, Oscar, Ruby may need your help! I’m coming Ruby!

Neo drops me by her feet and whips open the door. On the other side was none other than Ruby Rose herself. Tears flowed out my eyes, both from the dust and from my sheer happiness of seeing that stunning red hood. She **did** come for me!

I get attempt to sit up on my knees. Ruby looks just as shocked as I am. A small crack grows on the side of her lips. 

“Hey there, Oscar. I’m so glad you’re ok.” She sighed. She looks beaten up! AH! WHAT? Everyone is here! What’s going on? Are they all here, fighting to save me? Do I really mean that much to them? Or is it for Ozpin’s sake...well Ruby did say she’s happy **I’m** fine.

“Ruby!” was all I could muster. I try to lean towards her, but Neo blocks me with her leg. She shakes her head to the side, wiggling her finger in a “NO” fashion. I fall back on my butt and scoot to the side of the door, so I don’t get in the way of the girl’s fight. Ruby looks back and calls forth a friend. Blake walks up behind her, taking a quick peek around the room. We soon make eye contact and she furrows her brows. They both shove Neo out of the way and immediately race into the room. Blake reaches for my rope and slashes it with her Gambol Shroud. I’m finally free!

“We need to get out of here, now!” Blake shouts. I nod vigorously and stand by the door. Ruby VS Neo was cut short as Ruby tries to make her daring escape towards us. The three of us barge into the other room and everyone stops dead in their tracks. Neo slams the door shuts it behind us. She cracks her knuckles and loosens her neck. She thinks she and that other girl can take us on? It’s two against nine, there’s no way they'll will survive! I take a glance over at Ruby, who has panic written all over her face…  
“What do we do?” she calls, under her breath. “We can’t take on Neo and Cinder at the same time…” 

So the mysterious girl’s name is Cinder, huh? 

“I know how to make this more interesting~ Cinder clamors. From out of nowhere, her left arm grew and grabbed me around my waist, crushing some of my bones in the process. I shrieked out in pain, desperately trying to claw my way out of her hand, but to no prevail. Tears are streaming out of my eyes; this pain is immeasurable! What hurt even more was the look on Ruby’s face.

With her free hand, Cinder created a fire barrier between Ruby and the rest of us. The flames are too intense to be put out with Weiss’s dust. Qrow cannot fly over the flames cause they're reaching the ceiling. And no one in their right mind would try and run through it either, they’ll be melted instantly! Blake is the only one by Ruby’s side, what are they to do?

“Give him back…”

A sentence that was soft, but still echoed throughout the room.

“I said give him back!” Ruby howls. I can't see much through the flames, but I can tell there are now tears streaming out of her eyes as well. 

“You’ve taken so much away from me. But not anymore. Give him back, now!” 

A blindingly bright light consumed the whole room. I close my eyes quickly as I fall to the floor. Ouch! What’s going on?

The room became dimly lit once more and the temperature has gone severely down. The fire wall was put out and I'm out of Cinder’s strong grasp. I blink rapidly to regain my eyesight. Sitting up, I look to find Ruby, who is huddled on the floor in Blake’s embrace. She’s still crying. Looking around the room, I don’t see Neo or Cinder anywhere! Those cowards must have run off at the first sight of that light.

I gather up my remaining strength and try run to Ruby's side. I fall within seconds, my legs are of no use right now. Jaune crouches beside me and brings my arm around his shoulder.  
“Here, let me help you there.” He said in a soft tone. I smile warmly at him as we trudge across the room. Ruby has gone through so much in these past few days, all I want to do now is hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be ok. 

Blake steps off to the side as I kneel beside the red hooded girl. She looks up at me with her big, silver eyes. She looks so cute right now, but I would never admit that out loud (at least, not right now). Blake and Jaune go back to go check on the others. They scour the remainder of the building, looking to see if the enemy ran off some place close.

We are all alone, just Ruby and I.

Ruby reaches for me and envelops me in a big bear hug. I gasp in pain, but fall into her embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re here...*sniff* You’re safe. *sob* Don’t run away from me again, you hear me? I don't know what I would do with myself if something bad happened to you!” Ruby softly whimpers. 

I chuckle in response. “Thank you so much for saving me. I didn’t think I was worth all of the trouble…” I’m choking a little on my sobs.

“Don’t say that!" She brings her head up close to mine. "I needed to know that you (and only you) were ok! I don’t care about Ozpin, not right now. I only care about you, Oscar. You are your own person and we all love you. We wouldn't be the same without you. So please, stay with us. Stay with me.” Ruby tightens the embrace on that last note. I bring my forehead to touch hers'. 

The two of us decided to stay like this for just a little while longer. 

Nothing more needed to be said, I think we both knew how we felt. The rest of this journey is going to be just fine.

**The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing this one last night. I got another commission over on my DeviantArt page. 
> 
> This one is about 6 pages shorter than my other story (YangXMale!Reader). Thought that was pretty interesting X3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
